1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to frames for covers and tarpaulins but more particularly to a support frame structure used to support a tarpaulin to shelter boats and other objects.
2. Background of the Invention
Over the years, many types of covers have been devised for protecting boats from the elements. These covers come in two categories: Overnight covers and seasonal covers. Seasonal covers are for long term protection for off season storage of boats as is generally the practice in colder climates.
For short term overnight cover, some ingenious inventors have adapted the frame and cover so that they serve the double duty of acting as a protection for the boat as well as a tent for overnight camping.
As one can imagine, the structure can take out various guises, the most popular being that of bow like frame elements disposed at intervals along the length of the boat and getting their convex bow from the insertion tension they get from being fitted across the width of the boat. A covering tarp can then be applied over the frame. Other devices use posts or combination posts and bows.
In areas where the amount of snow is quite high, bow like frame structures do not have enough of a slope to prevent snow accumulation, the structure is thus liable to collapse. There is therefore a need for a simple to erect, stable, strong structural frame for a tarpaulin which has a steep enough slope to prevent high snow accumulation. Besides using odd pieces of lumber and an assortment of tarpaulins nailed or stapled to the lumber in a rather precarious assembly, there is no type of commercially available system that allows for repeated assembly and disassembly year after year using the same components.